In the making of a custom fitted garment such as custom fitted jackets, pants and full suits or even for the rental of a custom fitted garment the taking of accurate measurements at different accurately measured locations on an individual is critical for proper fitting of the garment. In years gone by, experienced trained tailors have been able to perform these measuring functions with a relatively high degree of accuracy. However, these old time tailors are now becoming a thing of the past and younger people training in this field typically do not have the same high skills of the older tailors. Furthermore, even the older tailors who are still working in the field encounter difficulties when working with certain individuals who have body proportions that make the taking of hand measurements very difficult. In addition, even a truly skilled tailor can be inaccurate in his or her hand measuring techniques.